Operation: Desert Recon
Introduction Operation: Desert Recon is War Commander's 20th Special Event. As with previous Events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Event Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Link to Official Kixeye Forum Post on Event : Event Information New Event Prizes Unavailable this Event:' Spectre', Crusader '& 'FAV Schematic. Basic Play Information *'To complete each Defense Wave the Player must Defend their Base from the highway zealot's forces.' **The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next stage. **The Player may surrender a stage at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that stage from the beginning. **Each attack, they may start from different directions *'Standard Attack Waves ( Outpost Waves ) **For this Event the[[Definition of Terms| Standard Attack Waves]] are called Outpost Waves & the Event Bases '''are called '''Outposts. **Upon reaching a Outpost Wave, players must search for an Outpost on the World Map. In Later Waves players are required to destroy higher level Outposts. **To complete a Outpost Wave the Player must Destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] on the Rogue Outpost. **The Player may stop and start the attack as many time as they find necessary with. **There is NO Time Limit for completing a Outpost Wave. *'Fortress Waves ( Desert Compound Waves )' **For this Event the Fortress is called the Desert Compound. **Players may Attack the Desert Compound from all Directions. **Players must locate a Desert Compound Bases on the World Map. **Desert Compound Waves have a Time Limit of 90 (?) minutes in which they must be completely destroyed. Failure to do so will allow the Desert Compound to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on that Desert Compound. **Desert Compound Waves give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However they are only available for the first 5 min of the attack ( Timer on screen ) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the desert compound is fully destroyed. If the desert compound is RESET so are the Bonuses. **Desert Compound Waves come up every 12 waves (?) *'Special Event Units may be purchased during the Event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newly introduced Event Units in the 'Event Shop. Also available in the 'Event Shop '''are all the past Event Units with the exception of the Units from the Event that immediately preceded the current one, 'Operation: Deadpoint. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player.' **First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map. **Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. *'The Event Shop will remain accessible for 48 hours after the Event Timer reaches 0:00.' **Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. **If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop closes immediately following the end of the Event. Additional Information *'Unique Prizes' have a 2 Event Hold Period before being re-released to the Event Shop. Therefore the Spectre 'and 'Crusader will not be offered during this event. * Official Kixeye Links about Operation: Undead Rising * * Known Event Bugs Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * * Resolved Bugs : * * Forum Discussion Links : * Quotes Gallery O-desert recon.png|Event Announcement Video Navigation